


New Way of Drawing

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [327]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The picture comes to him without the accompanying voice of one of his drawing people.





	New Way of Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 14 September 2016  
> Word Count: 257  
> Prompt: unexpected  
> Summary: The picture comes to him without the accompanying voice of one of his drawing people.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fourteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Jacob and Veronica, but my muses decided to focus on Jacob's form of automatic drawing taking a shift in execution. I rather like how this worked out. It allows for an expansion of his gifts, and may even lead to some tutelage with Margot, since she's the only other prophetic person in the household.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The picture comes to him without the accompanying voice of one of his drawing people. Or maybe the drawing people are there, but aren't using words for once. He can't be sure, but he'll always pay attention to the drawing people and their drawings. He loses all track of time as he draws, which is normal, but this time, he doesn't even look at the drawing until it's done. He stares off into space, head cocked as if he's listening to someone, but there's no voice that he can pinpoint.

When he finishes, he blinks slowly and rubs his eyes as if just waking up from a longer than normal nap. He glances down at the drawing in front of him, startled to see it. He recognizes the woman in it as the tree lady from a much older picture he drew. She's different this time. She looks happier somehow, but he can see the tears still falling from her eyes. And then he notices the wings, though they're not normal wings like he's used to. All around her are trees that look to be on fire, or maybe made of fire, but she's not afraid of them.

He feels vaguely uncomfortable about how this drawing has been made. Even more, he feels weird about telling Miss Ann about it, now that he thinks he knows who the tree lady is. So he puts the drawing away for the moment, wanting to see if he gets any further messages about sharing it with Miss Ann or not.


End file.
